Not So Strange Changes
by N. A. Elendil
Summary: Yaoi puppyshipping Seto/Jou M for later chapters No Spoilers! I'm giving you what I have for chap 3 Sorry major writers block
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. It's me. Heavy Slash-fic Have yet to decide whether or not to put a lemon in the first chapter, but you'll just have to read and see... Review, please.**

"Bye Jou, see you tomorrow!" Yugi yelled from across the school courtyard, waving at Jou as he ran in the direction of home. Jou's head was turned to his friend, still running, his arm extending up, waving back at Yugi. He hadn't seen the object he'd collided with, all he knew is that his face was in the dirt.

_Seto Kaiba._

This is whom he collided with, and Seto Kaiba would not take his absent mindedness lightly.

"You stupid Mutt! Watch where you're going, imbecile."

Jou's face scrunched up in disdain at Kaiba's voice but his words made Jou dart up and get in his face.

"What'd ya say ya friggin' jerk? It was an accident!" Jou backed off a bit, still intending to bite his rivals head off, using a different tactic. "You know if I was as rich as you, 'think I could afford some manners." Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Why you…" Kaiba grabbed the front of his shirt; initiating physical contact meant one thing to the on-lookers.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Chanters, passer-by's, and even some brave camera wielding students gathered to witness the handsome prince and the scruffy peasant of Domino High's third fist-fight this week, and it was only Tuesday.

"Listen dimwit, if you were half the man I am..." Jou shoved him off.

"What the hells' that supposed to mean? You ain't no better than me!" Jou threw the first punch, which Kaiba easily caught and used as leverage to trip the blonde and gain the upper hand. Kaiba lay atop the boy, asserting his dominance by trapping his hands beneath his knees.

"I am better than you Mutt, a better spar-er, better student, better in every respect. You are a sniveling dog whose master needs to show him his place." At this point Jou had lifted his leg enough to push himself off the ground and Kaiba beneath him.

Kaiba had kicked him off, refusing to be subservient for even a moment. Jou stumbled but was on his feet, standing, Kaiba followed suit as soon as he was able.

I'm a better person! I got friends, people I count on, people who'll mourn _me_. Who do _you_ have? Who'll mourn _you_? Mokuba, who else? Who would care for a self-centered, arrogant, ice-man, incapable of being kind to his own flesh and blood? I don't jus' hate you Kaiba, I pity you."

"Watch your mouth; don't speak of my family, you don't know what you're talking about. What good are people to mourn you in death when you couldn't count on them in life? You're pathetic cheerleaders haven't even taken notice, you're not a very good actor, when one knows what to look for." Jou's eyes were frozen; his whole body, paralyzed, as Kaiba pulled him in closer.

"I know you're secret," Kaiba continued, "On your knees pup, unless you want everyone to know about _your _demons." Jou was struck but aware and he dropped to his knees; not only to satisfy Kaiba's demand but because he couldn't believe what he just heard. _He knows? How? How could he possibly? I never… I- mean, I was so careful to walk right and not flinch, even if Honda's 'Pat's on the back' were a little painful._

"How?" Jou's eyes were averted to the ground; they searched, but not the blades of grass. He racked his brain, running through every moment, every action he made searching for the smallest slip-up. Kaiba bent down on his feet to Jou's level, whispering fairly close to Jou's ear.

"The fear in your eyes when I had you pinned, you're not afraid of me, you never have been. I'm not a stupid man, I can see that much." Jou couldn't move or speak and he didn't know what he would have said or done if he could. Kaiba had him, and what's worse, he knew it.

The students stopped chanting and dispersed when they saw that Kaiba had won, yet again. Jou was in Kaiba's mercy now, Kaiba could do anything and he would have to take it. Jou couldn't bear anyone finding out what Kaiba was sure of.

"Look at yourself, on your knees like a dog; I could let it slip, just how pathetic and weak you really are, so now Mutt, beg me." Jou's head still hung low, his fists on his knees, as pissed off as he was about Kaiba's treatment of him, he knew he what he had to do to keep his secret.

"Please, don't." He mustered in a low voice. Jou was grateful that Kaiba had at least kept his voice down, just enough for him to hear. Kaiba smirked and picked up the briefcase that had been discarded in the beginning of their tussle.

"Good pup, watch yourself, dog." Jou let his snide remark go, as Yugi pushed through the crowd to his friend.

"Jou? Hey Jou, you alright? What did he say to you? Whatever is was it doesn't matter, he's just bitter. Don't let him get to you." Yugi tried to comfort his best friend but it was in vain. Jou set aside his feelings of confusion, and anxiety, and responded to his best friend as if Kaiba never mentioned his secret.

"Yeah Yug' one day, one day that guy's gonna regret he ever messed wit' me. Don't you worry Yug'." Jou tousled his hair a bit knowing it wouldn't affect his style. "One day."

Jou went home, back to his gang infested, whore-ridden, junkie home of a neighborhood. He climbed the steps to his apartment and found his father waiting for his arrival.

"Why're you so late?" His voice grew louder as he neared the door adjacent hallway. "I told you to be home an hour ago." Jou's father was not over-weight, or short or bald. He didn't look like a drunkard, pedophile at all. He was tall, he had dark hair with a few graying streaks, he had a dastardly, old look on his face as he always did.

Jou's voice grew low and uncertain in his father's presence.

"I got in a fight at school." He knew the truth would make his father angry, but being caught in a lie would be even worse.

"Another one? What did I tell you about that? 'Guess you'll always be your mother's bastard child." Jou eyes shot up.

"Leave Mom outta' this!" Rumaki slapped him back-handed.

"Don't talk back to me! Get over here." Jou was pulled to ground, his pants were being unbuckled but he didn't fight. He fought the last few times; he talked back, yelled and pushed away, but his defiance was only met with hot wax, gags, and knives. No, this time the pain would only come from two places. His ass and his heart.

Rumaki was poised to take his sons' pant off, when they heard a knock. Rumaki was up, and answering the door. Jou didn't dare move or re-zip his pants; _he_ would be along any minute to continue where he left off.

"Ahg! What are you-?"

A distant voice called.

"Keep. Your hands. Off. My. Mutt." Jou leapt up to confirm the voice that had possibly caused pain to his father. Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway over Rumaki's body, unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba could see the tears that streamed down his face, although Jou was no longer crying he was still shaken. "What did you do?"

"Did he hurt you?" Kaiba's face was hidden, his voice dripping with concern, yet still purely Kaiba.

"Nothin' I can't handle." Jou put his wall back up; he wiped any remnants of tears from his face, and re-lit the fire in his eyes. "Get out, what are ya doin here anyway?" Kaiba readjusted himself and pulled Jou out with him, off the steps and into an awaiting limo (conveniently parked squarely outside the apartment.)

"The fuck? Kaib'?" Kaiba ignored him yet again for the time being. Paying more attention to his driver than the person he just basically kidnapped.

"Isono, drive. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

** "Isono, drive. Now."**

Jou was flabbergasted, he had so many questions, he didn't know where to start. But he refused to let Kaiba see him sweat, no; Kaiba wouldn't make a fool of him. Keeping that in mind Jou stayed silent -to avoid saying something Kaiba might laugh at. He simply sat there, absorbing his surroundings; of course everything Kaiba owned impressed him. He was no longer surprised by Kaiba's incessant need to flaunt his money, but that couldn't stop Jou from noticing… or envying his rival.

As his eyes roamed the large cabin Kaiba called a limousine, they stopped at the CEO's legs; crossed in an angry manner, clad in leather boots, with straps at his ankles and calf's. His eyes climbed higher, observing through tight black jeans. _Pretty nice legs… The hell am I saying? This is Kaiba, eternal prick and egotistical bastard. Bastard with nice legs. _Jou let himself look further on, up to Kaiba's chest and broad shoulders, then past that to his face.

His eyes were staring right back.

They were shining bright, and blue and straight into Jounouchi's. Jou knew he'd been caught ogling his sworn enemy, but couldn't bring himself to look away and Kaiba didn't dare break that gaze and maintaining that glare he spoke.

"Are you checking me out?" Jou blushed so intensely he thought he'd die.

"No." he rushed to deny it but knew in his mind the truth. _Oh My Gods I was. I was checking him out... How the hell do I talk my way outta this?_

"I- uh, just ran outta things to look at. You were the only thing left in here." Jou thought he bought it; he gave no evidence to the contrary. In fact, Kaiba showed nothing but his best poker face; it was starting to scare Jou. The CEO moved closer (it wasn't that far considering he sat, right, next to him.) Kaiba let his hand settle on the shorter mans cheek.

"You're not hurt are you?" Jou managed to look into Kaiba's eyes, but there was no death stare, no battle silently fought. There was only concern.

"No, he didn't get very far this time." As soon as he said is he'd regret it. _Shit! Now he knows it wasn't the first time. Then again he knew earlier, so, not much of a loss really…_ Jou regained his confidence, it seemed, the further away he was from _that man_ the better he felt.

"Why did ya come? How did ya know where I lived?" Jou looked away not out of shame, but somehow a Kaiba that showed emotion freaked him out worse than 'poker face Kaiba'. Kaiba didn't think much about his words.

"I followed you home, and I came… I just had a feeling you'd need it… Street mutts' are helpless without their masters." The words just flowed out, as if it was assumed, and Jou was stupid for asking. Now Jou was angry- more accurately pissed. He'd already had a hell of a day and then this prick's gonna treat him like a cur?

"What'd ya call me Kaibastard?" Jou's hand fisted in the front of Kaiba's shirt. He only smirked and looked straight back at the furious teen.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Jou was taken aback, although he knew it had to be some stunt to get Kaiba out of a punch.

"Stop trying to confuse me, ya jerk." Kaiba had removed Jou's hand with less force than Jou expected.

"Calm down, this is the thanks I receive for saving you from that vermin?" Jou sat back down begrudged. He was right; Kaiba was his savior, his hero. He knew what would've happened if Kaiba hadn't come when he did, and he didn't like that prospect at all.

"Thanks, I guess. I could've handled myself, ya know." Kaiba scoffed and chuckled.

"The way you've been handling it all this time? While you are a cute puppy, there are times when not to lie down like a dog." Jou didn't jump up in anger, didn't lie over and cry, he kept his voice low, but this _was_ still Jounouchi talking to _Kaiba_. The condescension and sarcasm, as well as his trademark 'bite' dripped from his voice.

"Ya think I asked for this? Ya think I didn't fight back at all? C'mon Kaib', you know me better. I fought as hard as I could… in the beginning. There was' consequences…" Kaiba thought through Jounouchi's words. _He's right, it's not like the mutt to sit and take it. Gozaburo, didn't like it when I fought either._

"Did he hit you?" Kaiba inquired, accessing whether or not there fathers' had that in common. Jounouchi didn't speak, instead he contently removed his jacket, having already accepting his circumstances but not wanting to use words. Kaiba, all the while, was struck, paralyzed watching Jou undress, in the back of his limo, with the divider up.

Jou pulled the ratty T-shirt he wore above his head, and before Kaiba had time to marvel Jounouchi's well-toned abs he turned around.

The CEO was floored, marring the boys back, scars were visible old and new, deep and shallow, the lacerations scattered across his skin. The taller man couldn't help but reach out, just to see, just to make sure it was real. As soon as his fingertips grazed the healing flesh Jou shuddered. Kaiba quickly pulled his hand away, an anger built in his heart that thought he wouldn't be able to control.

But he had, he did his best to hide his rage. _I'll kill that bastard! That bastard. THAT BASTARD! That _BASTARD_ mutilated _oreno koinu.

"Have you acquired any evidence against your father that links himself to your injuries?" Kaiba sounded impartial to the untrained ear, but on the inside Kaiba plotted. _I'm going to nail that bastard to the wall! He'll rue the day he ever messed with me and my mutt! _

"He used his old army knife to do this; I know where he keeps it… Would that be enough?" Kaiba smirked and pulled out his phone.

**(A.N. I was going to wait to post this but because you two were so kind (you know who you are) I decided to give you what you asked for. Thanks.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**He used his old army knife to do this; I know where he keeps it… Would that be enough?" Kaiba smirked and pulled out his phone.**

"I need some documents back-dated, can I count on you?" Kaiba commanded of the man on the other end.

"Yes Kaiba-san, anything you need, what sorts of documents do you require?" Kaiba responded without hesitation.

"A plane ticket, a luggage voucher, and signed statements from TSA's in America at least four. The details will be sent to you shortly."

"That won't be a problem Kaiba-san you can expect them tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest!" With that Kaiba hung-up and dialed his public representative, threatening his career if he didn't 'let slip' that Kaiba Seto would be 'making big plans' and 'opening new branches' of Kaiba Corp. in the heart of Great Britain, that he would 'be there all of next week' in 'negotiations with English officials'. Kaiba stressed that 'he would be leaving immediately' but only in the public eye.

Jou sat back almost afraid of the mad-man before him … And then he thawed out.

"If you're supposed to be in England… Why did you ask for statements from people in America?"

"The ticket and voucher are not for me." He said with no infliction, no emotion, _that _was the most frightening part. He didn't flinch, he didn't even make eye contact the only thing he did do was grin like the evil bastard he is.

_You _are_ going to burn for tainting my innocent puppy, Jounouchi Rumaki. You. Will. Know. Pain. _

Kaiba saw red as he plotted the demise of his unsuspecting target. Thinking of that scum in the darkest of lights, the animosity that welled in Kaiba's very being would've erupted if it hadn't been for Jounouchi's presence. He didn't want to scare Jou\, not afterhe'd come so close to earning his trust. Inside he boiled with rage, testosterone practically oozed from his pores, as he presented the calmest exterior for Jounouchi's eyes to see.

Jounouchi looked at Kaiba warily, for all his efforts; Jounouchi could see something was 'off' in Kaiba.

"'ey you O.K. man?" Kaiba's mind snapped to attention.

"Uh- I'm fine, preoccupied that's all… He's not going to hurt you again." _I promise_. _I'm going to take care of him._ Set back to protective-mode, Kaiba relaxed (just a little). As the car slowed to a stop, Jou realized something he'd neglected throughout this whole ordeal: _Where the hell are we going?_

"Ay, Kaib' where are we?" As the immodest man exited the vehicle with outstanding grace, his voice became low again.

"I won't allow you to stay with that… _man,_" Kaiba ground out '_man _'through the skin of his teeth, "instead you will stay with Mokuba and I." Jou looked quizzically at his supposed new home, well palace really.

"No, that's… nice a'ya but I can't … what you did back there… I appreciate it but this," he gestured to the palace to his left, "too much."

"Don't be so critical, and accept help when it is offered… and needed." Kaiba grabbed Jou by the wrist and dragged him along to his front door- a door which required two keys upon entering. As if the wrought iron gate and double dead-bolted door was not enough, any who wished to stay in the Kaiba home for more than thirty seconds needed to enter a pass code. A code Kaiba had inputted but a moment before Jounouchi's awareness.

Kaiba walked to an installment in the wall, pressing down on a button as he spoke to someone who was clearly _not _Jou.

"Yuriko-san." A short pause ensued before a mouse of a woman's voice answered him.

"Kaiba-sama, what may I do for you sir?" Kaiba mulled over his orders for a second, but _only _a second.

"You can ready the guest bedroom adjacent to my own, and prepare fresh linens as well. Our visitor will be staying quite a while."

Jou's stomach grumbled.

"Also inform Kimiko to prepare a meal for our guest." Kaiba did not make eye contact with Jou all the way up to his room. He stared in awe at his 'guest room' for all that Kaiba had pointedly 'showed off' Jou was eager to see the kind of living space he kept, and Kaiba did not disappoint.

The walls were a rose-like red with ornately stenciled patterns –in black- that sprung out from each corner and dispersed toward the heart of each wall. The focal point of the room was, quite obviously, the enormous bed; large enough for five plus Jou. Its sheets and spread were black with red accents.

_Reminds me a lot of my red-eyes… 'Wonder if that's a coincidence?_

"You'll sleep here," Kaiba's voice cut into the silent awe Jou was preoccupied with.

Jounouchi's stomach rumbled with hunger calling to attention more pressing matters at hand. Kaiba turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the kitchen Jounouchi staggered behind, chanting his mantra _don't stare at his ass,_ _don't stare at his ass, don't stare at his ass._

As Kaiba's lithe body graced the marble staircase, his traditional white coat billowing behind him. It never occurred to Jou just how dazzling Kaiba could be, if Jou had taken the time to look; if he had been given a chance to admire him before Kaiba opened his mouth and ruined everything. Jou might have considered him a crush.

They reached the kitchen and to Jounouchi's awe, several plates of various ethnic origins were strewn on the kitchen's island.

"When you give the cook blank slate he is sure to prepare something you'll like. What are you in the mood for: Sushi? Rice balls? Pasta? Or western cheeseburgers?"

"Do I hafta' choose just one?" Jounouchi eyed the table like a ravenous dog, but Kaiba already labeled Jounouchi a mutt and he wasn't about to spark any paw jokes.

"Kimiko! You can come out." From around the corner a nervous Kimiko appeared.

"Do you really like them Jou-sama?" her head was bowed and her hands were folded neatly at her center. Kaiba quickly responded for Jou, gesturing with his hands.

"Relocate this food to the dining table, will you? And prepare me some Ramen, beef, please." She bowed with respect and went to work, she quietly called the other servers with a bell (conveniently located at the end of the counter). As if on cue and without command the servers transferred said food from the island to the dining table adjacent to the kitchen, Jou could only stare as their synchronization was unfaltering.


End file.
